Gamble
by agent-to-the-rescue
Summary: Gambling, it was my addiction. But what would I have to lose to remain hand in hand with the poison I craved so much?
1. Starbucks Casino

**A/N: Heyy. Even though I hate Luxord and never really had any intention of writing anything about him, this idea came into my head and I just had to make a story out of it. So, please enjoy the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luxord or any of the other KH characters mentioned in this story. Or Starbucks…**

**Summary: Gambling, it was my addiction. But what would I have to lose to remain hand in hand with the poison I craved so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Starbucks Casino**

I shrugged on my brown leather jacket, wrapped a thick woolen scarf around my neck, and snatched my house keys off the little hook by the door that was attached to the wall with a nail. I turned to the wooden, sand colored door and opened it slightly, letting a chilly breeze sweep in from outside. My wife came up behind me and clutched my arm tightly. I turned back to face her, my face blank, empty of expression. She looked at me with her big doe-like eyes that I loved so much, filled with concern. She knew where I was going without me having to speak, and she wanted to stop me with all her heart.

"Luxord, please don't go. It's Christmas Eve. Why won't you spend the time with your family?" she asked.

I looked away. I could not bear to gaze into her sparkling sapphire eyes. "I need to go, Aerith. I need to win." I responded simply.

She became angry. I could feel her glare burning into the back of my skull. "Why? All you do is lose to the casino. You're just like your father, a hopeless gambler!" She screamed at me.

My head snapped around quickly and my body tuned with it. I hit her across the face, causing a big red hand imprint to appear on her cheek. She stared at me in shock, mouth slightly agape, and brought one of her dainty hands up to the place I had slapped her.

"Don't you ever speak about me, or my father, that way ever again. Do you hear me?"

She nodded weakly. Facing the door again, I opened it completely and stormed out of the house without another word being uttered.

I went down the porch steps with care so as not to slip on the thin ice that had coated the brick. I held onto the rail for safety just incase being careful was not enough.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, my phone vibrated and started playing a tune called Dance to the death. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver mobile. I flipped it open, pressed talk, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, walking out the gate and down the street in the direction of the nearest casino.

"Hey, dude, where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." A male voice on the other end of the phone slurred. Xigbar must be drunk already. It clearly does not take him long to get intoxicated.

I made sure my voice sounded apologetic. "Listen, I'm sorry. I got caught up at home. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be quick. It's no fun drinking alone."

I hung up without saying goodbye. I was never one to bid farewell, instead choosing to leave the conversation hanging heavily in the air. I slipped my mobile into my pocket and shivered. I wrapped my arms around my body tightly in an attempt to retain as much body heat as possible. The frosty weather dug deep into my bones, remaining there and freezing me from the inside out. As I breathed out, I watched my breath create a cloud of steam which was taken away by the wind.

I rounded the corner. _Almost there_, I thought to myself. I could see the casino in the distance. The words 'Starbucks Casino' hung above the entrance while the bright flashing lights surrounding the sign could be seen from far away, practically lighting the night sky. It was saddening that Starbucks was so popular they named a casino after it.

As I came up to the entrance, I walked past the fountain which was situated in the middle of the plaza. I was slightly blinded by the colorful glow of the neon pictures lining the tall building as I entered though the automatic doors and strode into the casino. Mesmerizing, flashing lights stopped me in my tracks. I let the enticing sounds of slot machines and dice hitting tables wrap around my body, tempting me to give in to its addictive poison and join the fun.

And that was exactly what I was going to do. I wandered over to the bar where I could my graying friend. He was chortling, while sitting with two other men, one with short spiky brown hair and the other with black squid like hair, and a blonde woman with antenna that I didn't recognize.

Coming up beside Xigbar, I punched him in the arm as a friendly greeting.

"Lux! Took you long enough! I've been waiting for you to turn up for hours" he exaggerated.

"I told you, I got caught up at home." I explained, frowning. Does he ever listen? I pulled over on of the bar stools and sat down next to Xigbar who put his arm around my shoulders. He was definitely drunk.

He pointed to me. "This is Luxord. He's an old mate of mine." He hiccupped.

The man with the black squid hair spoke up. "I'm Xaldin." Then he gestured toward the other man. "And this is Lexaeus."

"I'm Larxene. Larx for short." The blonde explained in an obnoxiously high voice. I had a feeling I was not going to like her very much. But she was very pretty, despite her weird hairstyle.

I ordered a beer and watched as the bartender, who looked to be no older than twenty one, knelt down and rummaged around under the bar for what I had ordered. He stood up and shook his head. "S…sorry. I can't find the drink. We must have run out."

I glared, "Fine, find something else for me to drink. Just remember I'll be telling your manger about this," I looked at the name tag so I knew which name to use. The tag read 'Demyx.' What kind of name was that?

He mixed up a martini for me as I grumbled about his incompetence.

Xigbar, despite being severely drunk, picked up on my obvious misplaced anger. "What's wrong, dude?" he asked, worried.

I shrugged. "The wife didn't want me to come here. Nothing major." I remembered how I had slapped her. The bitch deserved it though. How dare she stop me from winning big! I slammed my fist down on to the bar, lost in my thoughts.

Xigbar patted my back. "Calm down. Be happy!" he grinned.

Was he high as well as smashed?

"We're gonna go and try our hands at the roulette table over there," Larxene pointed over her shoulder. "Do you two wanna join us?"

I nodded, wanting to have fun and not let my wife's words affect my time here.

Xigbar and I followed the trio to a vacant roulette table. We stood around the table and handed over cash in exchange for colored chips. I had the most chips.

I placed the chips on the particular numbers I thought the little ball would land on, but as the wheel was spun, it became less likely that I was going to win.

In the end, Larxene won quite a bit of cash. I envied her. But seeing her win reminded me it was possible for me to win big as well.

I separated from the group and strode over to one of the slot machines. It was bright and painted red and blue with a silver metal lever. I took a seat on the red plush chair. I was now in my comfort zone. I understood the machine well. I knew that if I put in enough money, the machine would reward me with riches, and then I would be able to buy back the family car and find my wife something nice.

Inserting a few coins, I pulled the lever and waited for the money to roll in.

* * *

Several hours later Xigbar and Larxene came up to me. I was still manning the same slot machine, which seemed to be giving out nothing but two dollar coins. I was starting to get a little fed up with this machine. It was clearly broken.

"Okay, dude, I'm going home now. You coming or you gonna stay here?"

I turned to face him. I did not want him driving after everything he has had to drink, but I was also not in a fit state to drive as I was quite drunk too. "How are you getting home? You can't drive."

He hung his arm over the blonde's shoulders. "Larxy here is giving me a lift 'cause she only had one drink.' He slurred. I could smell the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

I nodded. "Okay then."

"We gotta come back here tomorrow, same time. See ya Luxlux!" he chuckled, walking off. I think he was too drunk to remember that tomorrow was Christmas.

I cringed at the drunken nickname I hoped would be forgotten by tomorrow.

Larxene tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at her. She held out a piece of paper with her name and number on it. She bent down so her lips were at my ear "Call me." She whispered seductively. I took the card, forgetting that I had a wife and kids at home. She walked off and I watched her ass until I could not see her anymore.

She looked hot; I was definitely going to call her.

Putting the paper in my pocket and shifting my attention back to the slot machine; I inserted a few more coins and pulled the lever once more. I waited in anticipation for the reels to stop rolling. I was expecting to only win a few dollars again. However, the first reel stopped on the picture of the number seven. I doubted I would win big, I didn't think I had put enough money in the machine for me to win a lot of cash. But, strangely, the other two reels stopped on the number seven too. I stared at the tray where the money was supposed to come out, but nothing happened. Instead, I noticed a little rectangular slip of paper emerge from a small slot on the side of the machine.

I grabbed it and looked at the number written on the slip. I nearly fainted.

"Ten thousand…" I muttered, not really processing my win. "Ten thousand!" I raced up to the counter to cash in the slip I was given. The amount of money obviously did not faze the woman working at the counter because she handed over the cash without a second thought. I held the money in my hands, loving the feel of its papery texture.

If I could win this much, think of how much more I could win if I just put in a little bit more money. I headed toward the slot machine which I had been using, but chose to check my watch just before I sat down. It was four in the morning. A wave of tiredness overwhelmed me and, although I wanted to pull the lever once more, I decided to head home.

I walked out of the casino and into the cold.

* * *

My keys jangled as I took them out of my pocket and inserted them into the keyhole in my front door. I opened the door slowly, not succeeding at stopping it from creaking. I snuck inside, hoping I had not woken anyone, and closed the door quietly behind me. The light suddenly flicked on and I noticed Aerith standing at the foot of the stairs directly in front of me. She had her arms crossed and a stern expression upon her face.

"It's four in the morning. Where have you been? I've been worried sick." She hissed. When I didn't say anything she repeated herself. "Where have you been?"

"The casino," I garbled incoherently. I think I had had one too many drinks.

She became angry. "All this time? How much money did you stick into those soul sucking machines this time?" She questioned, her voice slightly louder than a whisper. "Honestly, it's becoming an addiction."

I glared at her. "It's not an addiction. I am the one in control!" I shouted a little too loud. There was the creaking of a door opening from upstairs. I had clearly woken up my children.

The pair peeked their heads around the corner and looked downstairs.

"Daddy!" Namine, my blonde daughter, said excitedly. She flew down the stairs and into my awaiting arms. I hugged her tightly and glanced up at Sora who was still waiting at the top of the stairs. He was always so suspicious of me, clearly wondering why I was home so late. He also was not very affectionate, much to Aerith's dismay.

"Children, please go to bed. You need to be asleep or else Santa won't leave you presents." Aerith said, in an annoyed voice.

Namine pouted but said nothing, instead walking back up the stairs and holding her twin's hand, pulling him along behind her as she went back to bed.

Once Aerith and I head the click of the door shutting, we started arguing again.

"You've used up our savings and you've sold the family car just so you have money to waste at the casino. It's hard enough being on one income without you squandering away our funds." She explained.

I ignored what she was saying and placed my keys on the key hook. I then took off my jacket, placing it on the coat rack. I walked past her into the kitchen to get some water. She followed me.

"Why won't you listen to me? This is exactly what happen to your—"

I turned to face her and held up my hand, prepared to hit her if need be. She shrunk away and walked off toward the bedroom we shared.

* * *

I woke up on the couch, although I do not remember how I got there. I must have been pretty drunk last night to not be able to remember anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you had won all this?" A voice from behind asked.

I rolled over, falling off the couch, and stood up, looking in the direction of the voice. Aerith was standing in the doorway, holding a stack of money.

"What are you…? Oh, right. Yeah, I won that. Guess it slipped my mind." I lied easily.

She shook her head, still staring at me. "You were going to gamble this away weren't you? Why Luxord? We could use this money to buy a car and pay off our debts."

"Winning this money was a sign that there are more riches coming our way." I explained. Why did she not get it?

She placed her head in her hands and started sobbing. I went to comfort her, but as my fingers brushed her skin, she pulled away and walked off.

Little footsteps sounded up stairs and my children came downstairs. Sora stood at the foot of the stairs rubbing his tired eyes while Narmine came up to me and wrapped her arms around my hips. I hugged her back and opened my arms for Sora, but he just stared at me for a moment and then walked off to the kitchen.

"Namine, breakfast." Aerith called.

My daughter let go of me and raced off to have breakfast. I decided it was probably best if I stayed away from my wife for a bit.

I plopped back down on the sofa and reached for the remote, grabbing it and turning on the television. I switched to the morning news.

I was not really listening to the reporter, I only switched on the television to create some background noise.

For some reason, I kept thinking about Larxene. I tried to get her out of my head, but failed miserably. I took out the paper that I remembered was in my pants pocket. It had her name and number written on it in fancy script. Maybe I would call her, just not today.

The image of Larxene walking away stained my mind and I gradually began undressing her in my thoughts.

I obviously had a strange look on my face because a voice brought me out of my daydream saying, "What's with that stupid expression?"

I blinked, focusing my eyes, and glanced around, only to see Yuffie, Aerith's cousin, inches away from my face. God she was annoying. When she was satisfied that I was back on earth, she moved back over to her boyfriend Vincent.

I do could not work out why they were here until I remembered Aerith saying they were spending Christmas day with us. I prepared myself for a long day.

* * *

After the food was eaten, crackers were broken, and gifts were given, it was time to say goodbye to Yuffie and Vincent.

"It was wonderful seeing you again. We need to arrange to meet up again sometime next school holidays." Yuffie said, hugging my wife tightly.

Vincent and I watched on as the two embraced. My expression was blank, his was amused. Sora and Namine sat in front of the television playing with their new toys. Eventually the cousins let go of each other and Vincent and Yuffie left, waving.

Aerith shut the door and let out a sigh. "That was fun. I haven't seen Yuffie in ages and it was nice to finally meet Vincent.

I grunted, not really caring about Yuffie. My wife tutted and walked into the dining room to finish cleaning up. I went back into the bedroom, in order to rest my killer headache and hopefully sleep through the night.

* * *

**A/N: So that's one chapter done. I hope you like it so far, sorry if it was a little too long for a first chapter, but I just had so much to write. Please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. **


	2. Larxene

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of Gamble. I don't really have much to say… so please enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luxord**** or any of the other KH characters mentioned in this story.**

**Waning: THERE IS A SEX SCENE SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDST! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Larxene**

On Boxing Day, I dug up the paper Larxene had given me and decided I should call her. I picked up my mobile from the kitchen counter and rang the number she had provided, getting an answering machine. I hung up without leaving a message and then tried the number again. This time someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked a familiar high pitched voice.

"Hey, it's me, Luxord. You gave me your number. You remember me right?"

"Of course I remember. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She purred.

I shivered, mildly aroused by her seductive voice. "Nor I you." I muttered.

She giggled. "I need you. Come to my apartment." She gave me her address and I wrote it all down so I would not forget it. "I'll be waiting." She enticed, before hanging up.

I closed my phone and put it in my jean pocket. Without leaving a note for Aerith, who was out with the kids, I left the house. I made sure to lock up before walking out the gate to the bus stop.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the apartment, waiting for Larxene to open it. I moment passed and I heard footsteps from inside. The wooden door opened and there was Larxene wearing a pale blue dressing gown which appeared to me made out of silk. The dressing gown reached just above her knees. I gazed at her body as she stood there with one hand on her hip, smiling deviously. I smirked too, she really was hot.

She moved from the doorway and motioned for me to enter the apartment. "Come in." she welcomed.

I strode into the apartment and looked around. It was your average apartment, a kitchen off the side with a bedroom hidden at the back. There were several book shelves and a guitar propped up against the wall. A cream colored rug lay on the floor, the edge underneath a three person couch. The couch was stationed a short distance away from the television, and there was a coffee table in the middle.

She pushed me toward the couch, and so I sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, heading toward the mini bar that was tucked into the corner.

One of Larxene's arms snaked around my neck while that hand slipped under my t-shirt, feeling my toned chest. The other hand held a martini which she took a sip from and then offered to me. I took it gratefully; I was dying for a drink. I put the cocktail glass to my open lips and tilted my head back, letting the alcoholic liquid slide down my throat. I left the olive, which was skewered by a toothpick, in the glass and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch I was sitting on.

"And now the fun begins," she whispered in my ear. I felt her nibble on my ear and stroke my chest. My breath became uneven as I broke into a sweat. She pulled away and started to walk over to her bedroom. I followed all too willingly.

She waited for me to enter the room, and then shut the door with a click. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the bed. Using my arms as supports, I sat up and watched as she stripped off the silk dressing gown she was wearing. It fell to the floor and I looked her up and down. She had an amazing body, with nice sized breasts. The red and black corset she was wearing accentuated her figure, and the sheer stockings covered her long, sexy legs.

She hopped up on to the bed and crawled over me until our faces were parallel. She leant down and murmured something barely inaudible in my ear. I shivered again, and she captured my lips with her own. Kissing me passionately, she ran her tongue along my teeth and smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands underneath my shirt, running her fingers along my hot skin. I reached up and started to undo the hooks on her corset, wanting to see her breasts. By this point I was extremely turned on, and I was pretty sure she could tell.

Sitting up, with her knees either side of me, Larxene helped me unhook the corset, finally freeing her of its lacy grasp. She chucked it to the side and let me take in her beauty. Admittedly, I stared at her chest, and was just about to cop a feel when the bedroom door opened.

Standing there was the young bartender from the other day, Demyx. His mouth was hanging open and his backpack, which he had been holding moments ago, was lying on the floor at his feet. Going by the blond boy's reaction, he was probably Larxene's boyfriend. Larxene turned around and smiled evilly at the poor boy.

I grinned too. "She's mine now." I hissed.

"Hey, Dem. Are you alright in here?" A red head entered the room and froze when he saw Larxene on top of me. "You bitch!" he spat.

"Sorry Demy dear, but you can't fuck to save your life." Larxene sneered.

Demyx's eyes started to tear up. It was obvious he had just had his heart smashed into pieces. The tall ginger man stormed over to where we were lying on the bed, and pulled Larxene off of me.

He glared at me, readying his fist, and hit me square in the jaw. It hurt, it really hurt, but I was not about to be beaten. I sprang up from the bed and hurtled my fist toward his stomach. He dodged but backed into the chest of drawers, getting a handle in the back. I took this as my opportunity to punch him in the nose.

I think I managed to break his nose because when my fist came in contact with him, his nose started to bleed.

"Shit. What the hell?" he complained, clearly pissed off. He backed off when Demyx put a hand on his shoulder.

"Axel, there's no point in fighting. Let's go." He said, a hint of sadness coating his voice. I felt a pang of guilt, but then I remembered I won, and the guilt disappeared.

The pair left, leaving me and Larxene alone in the bedroom again. The blonde woman pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, tearing off my shirt and attacking my lips with hers. I smiled as I felt her perfect body. It was far better than Aerith's.

I did not care that I was about to sleep with a woman who wasn't my wife. Instead, what I cared about was the fact that Larxene had money. She would be able to sustain my gambling and help me continue to win. She would also support me, something my wife was not capable of.

I flipped our positions so I was on top, and then trailed rough kisses down her jaw and neck. I cupped her perfect breasts, massaging them. She grinned into the kiss, slipping her hands down my jeans. My breathing hitched when she brushed her hand along me.

There was no hint of romance in the air, but the scent of lust coated every surface and hung heavily in the air. Sweat dripped of our bodies as we stripped each other and proceeded to touch every part of the others body, fingertips running down skin and hot breath being shared.

I eventually inserted myself into her, and thrusted slowly before speeding up. She felt so good inside as well as outside. Larxene and I were sweating, our breaths coming out of our mouths as hot little puffs of air. Her fingernails dug in to my back as she arched off the bed.

I could feel myself about to go over the edge and I started to thrust with more force. She started to scream what I believed was my name, but even if it was another guy's name, I did not care. Larxene was just money and a great fuck, something I had not had in a while.

I finally came; half hoping I had satisfied her as well. Collapsing on the bed next to her, I breathed heavily in an attempt to get my breath back.

"Fuck…" she muttered, out of breath clearly pleased.

I got up off the bed and started to put my pants back on, looking around for my shirt which I found hanging off a handle on the chest of drawers. I slipped it on, and hunted for my phone which had fallen out of my pocket.

Once I was fully dressed and had collected all of my stuff from her floor. I walked out of the room; she trailed behind me with a blanket wrapped around her naked body.

"See you same time next week?" she asked.

I nodded and walked out of the apartment, fixing my disheveled hair as I walked in the direction of the elevators.

* * *

Upon arriving home, I was welcomed by the sight of my kids playing in the front yard, being watched by their mother who was sitting on the front steps. The children were wearing their snow jackets and gloves. Namine was building a small snowman and Sora was collecting stones to make the eyes and mouth. I noticed Aerith was clutching a carrot, obviously holding on to it for when they finish the snowman. She was looking a little annoyed. I wondered why.

I strolled up the garden path, saying hello to my children who did not hear me because they were occupied, and went to hug my wife who had stood up when she noticed me arrive home. I went to give her a hug so she would not suspect anything, but she took a step back.

I frowned at her, confused.

"Where were you?" she asked, anger laced through her words. "You did not leave a note." She was so overbearing sometimes.

I struggled to come up with an answer. I could not tell her I had just slept with another woman, she would leave me. I certainly did not want that to happen because she would take the kids away from me. "Uhh…" I responded like an idiot.

She crossed her arms. "You were at that god awful casino again, weren't you?"

"Yeah." I lied, nodding. Claiming I was at the casino was the perfect lie

Her eyes were filled with sadness and she looked away, eyes tearing up. "I really think you should stop going. I…I'm worried that you'll end up in the grips of an addiction." She expressed.

This time I wrapped my arms around her successfully and pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head in reassurance. "I won't let it become my life, I promise."

She smiled up at me, satisfied with my answer. We remained like that for a few more moments, gazing at the children and their nearly completed sculpture.

Letting go of her, I headed into the house and went straight for the alcohol cabinet. I need to work out how I was going to keep this affair with Larxene a secret from my wife. But first, I needed a drink to calm my nerves.

I opened the cabinet and grabbed the nearest glass bottle I could find. It happened to be a half empty whisky bottle that I picked up, my favorite. I didn't bother to pour myself a glass, instead choosing to drink straight from the bottle.

Its bitter taste burned as the drink slid down my throat, but even still I took another swig, craving the fire it created. Knowing I would finish the whisky quickly, I grabbed another bottle, this time white wine. I sat down on the couch with the alcohol in my hands and turned on the television. I switched the channel to the sci-fi channel, looking for a b-grade movie to laugh at. Upon finding one, I settled, making myself comfortable on the couch.

Aerith came in with the kids who shrugged off their jackets and left them on the floor and ran off up stairs. My wife leant down and picked them up, hanging them on the coat rack. She came over to me.

"It's four in the afternoon. Why are you drinking?" she demanded an answer.

I gulped down a mouthful of whisky. "I need to calm down." She looked at me oddly. "I was in a riveting game of blackjack." I explained.

She threw her hands up into the air. "Fine, whatever. Just don't drink to much."

I nodded, not really listening.

* * *

Around about nine the negative effects of the alcohol kicked in. I started to feel irritable, angry even. Yelling at the television, I distracted Aerith who was sitting next to me reading a romance novel. She glanced over at me, shooting me a glare because I was being so boisterous.

"You do realize the children are in bed. I would rather you not wake them." She said, annoyed.

I turned to her, only half aware of what I was doing and saying. "Shut it woman!" I shouted.

Her eyes widened. She was taken aback. She reached out to grab the wine away from me, but I moved it out of her reach quickly. "Luxord, honey, I really think you should stop drinking now." She expressed. She leaned over me again, but this time I pushed her off of me, causing her to fall and hit her head on the coffee table.

She got up, wobbling to the side a bit. Putting her hand to her head, she felt where she had hit it. She pulled her hand back and looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood.

I was too drunk to care though, so I kept watching the television. She went to the phone and picked it up, dialing some numbers into the number pad. I watched her, wondering what she was doing.

"Hello. I fell and hit my head and I'm worried I might have a concussion. No, I do not have anyone to drive me." She gave the person on the other end of the phone out address. I could not work out who she was talking to, was it a friend maybe.

"Who you talking to?" I slurred.

She motioned for me to be quite, holding a finger to her lips. "Thank you." She said, thanking the person on the other end before hanging up. She turned to me. "You need to look after the kids." She ordered.

I frowned. "What? Why?" I hiccupped.

"I'm going to hospital." She explained. She started to walk around the room, putting together a few things which I assumed she was going to take with her.

I stood up and stormed over to her. I grasped her arm tightly, to the point I could see my grip hurting her. I did not let go though. "You are not going anywhere." I muttered. I had no idea why I wanted her to stay home. But the sudden need to keep her here with me was overwhelming.

She tried to pull away. "Ow, you're hurting me." She complained.

"You will stay here." I ordered. My grasp loosened slightly and she pushed me away.

She peered at me through her reading glasses. "What is wrong with you? How much have you had to drink?" She poked me when I did not respond and that was enough to anger me.

I slapped her hard across her face, her glasses falling off and hitting the wooden floor with a clack. "Listen, bitch, you will do as I say and you will not complain about it." I explained, oddly calm.

She backed away from me, terrified, and ran up the stairs, heading to our bedroom. I think I had succeeded in putting her in her place.

Collapsing back on to the couch, I turned off the television, and lay down. I rolled over so my back was facing the coffee table, yawning. I was tired after exerting all that energy. Slowly, I drifted into a drunken slumber.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 2 done. I hope people like it so far. It seems inconsistent to me, but I just can't fix it. **

**Anyway, please review ^_^**


End file.
